When Your Mind's Made Up
by superkappa
Summary: Two sets of drabbles based on music that came up from my playlist.
1. When Your Mind's Made Up

Title: When Your Mind's Made Up

Pairing: Sylar/Elle

Rating: R

HOW IT WORKS;;  
01. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
02. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
03. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
04. Do ten of these, then post them.

Seventy Times Seven by Brand New//So think of me when you forget your seatbelt and again when your head goes through the windshield.

Elle was pissed when Peter revived her on the beach, to say the very least. She started cursing loudly, demanding he take her to find Sylar, the man she had loved, the man who had betrayed her for the last time. No one got away with killing Elle Bishop. No one.

When Peter refused, she left the Petrelli and went on her own, following the little trail Sylar had set up on his search for his real parents. He was being sloppier than usual this time. Did he care about being caught? Probably not now that he had Claire's precious ability. But she had a gun, and that's all she needed. One clear shot to the back of his head. And everything would be over.

So she makes her catches up at him in a hotel one night, blasting the door with her electricity, a wide grin spreading across her lips at his shocked expression.

"Did you miss me, sweetheart?" She asked, cocking the gun. One shot. That's all she needed.

Jesus Don't Want Me For A Sunbeam by Nirvana//Jesus don't want me for a sunbeam, because sunbeams are not made like this.

Life after Elle dies seems dull, almost mundane. Sure, he's trying to find his parents, and that Luke kid was interesting enough to keep his attention, but it wasn't enough. Maybe that's why he was becoming more and more cruel with the torture he put his victims through, just to try to make things interesting again.

He misses her a lot, more than he expects to. He didn't even miss his mother this much when she died. But Elle's death, it plagues him. But maybe he deserves that. He's not a good person. He really is a monster, and he proved that by killing her more than anything else. Monsters don't get to be happy. They weren't supposed to be anyways.

He wishes he could turn back time, and maybe things could have been different, maybe he could have been happy, maybe he could have been happy with her, but it was too late now.

When Your Mind's Made Up by The Frames//When your mind's made up there's no point trying to fight it.

"Elle, are you sure about this?" Gabriel pleaded quietly, as to not wake up their young son who was sleeping in the other room. They didn't need to make things more complicated than they already were.

"People are going to come after him Gabriel, once they realize how powerful he is, and I refuse to let him be a tool of the company or anyone else. That's why I have to go out there. I have to fight. I have to protect him. I've never wanted to protect anything before in my life, but I want to protect him Gabriel, more than anything else." Her voice was surprisingly calm, despite the small sparks at her fingertips that gave away the urgency she felt about the situation.

"But you're going to come back when this is all over and done with, right?" He asked, feeling weak and pathetic. He should be the one going out and fighting. But she understood her reasoning, why he had to be the one to stay home and protect Noah more closely. He couldn't die. But she could.

"I'll try. That's the best I can promise"

He leaned in, pressing a soft kiss against her lips. "I guess that's all I can ask for then.

Take Me or Leave Me from Rent//Ever since puberty, everybody stares at me, boys, girls, I can't help it, baby.

"Elle, what the hell was that about," He hissed, pulling her out of the store they had been shopping at. He had just spent the last twenty minutes watching her flirt with the sales clerk as she tried to find the best outfits to buy. Casually touching the guys hand, sending him fluttering looks, encouraging smiles, it was enough to drive a man mad.

"I don't see what the big fuss is about," Elle muttered, rubbing her wrist as he let go of it. "It was just a little flirting, it's not like it meant anything. The one I always come home to is you, isn't that enough?"

"Isn't that enough for you? You're always dressing scantily, enjoying as every man in the room stares at you, do you really need that when you have me?" He bit back.

"I've always been this way, and if you don't like that, then that's tough shit for you, because I don't see me changing anytime soon."

Words Get In The Way by Jewel// I'll try to find the words to say that I always want you to stay, to wake up with you every single day, but the words get in the way.

Neither one of them are very good at expressing how they feel verbally. They try, and usually fumble through their words and one gets angry and leaves for a while. But eventually, the other finds them again, and the cycle begins over again.

They kiss and undress, desperate touches that they hope convey what they've never been able to express in the words. They let their bodies do the talking for them as they move against one another, gasping and moaning.

It usually works, because they'll curl up together in bed and they'll seem content, at least for a little while. Until they have another fight and the cycle begins all over again.

So What by Ani Difranco//So here's two beers to remember why, and three more to forget. That I loved you so. I loved you, so what?

The dank bar Elle enters seems to fit her mood. Dark and depressed, the way she's felt since that last mission. She couldn't get that night out of her head that look of utter betrayal on Gabriel's face. She had cared about him, as much as she could anyways, but she had cared about herself more in the long run.

Elle orders a double shot of vodka to start out with, and the bartender seems surprised that such a little thing is ordering something so strong, but as soon as he gives it to her, she knocks it down and orders another. After about two of those, every thing feels fuzzy, and she can almost imagine Gabriel being there with her, telling her how beautiful she was. Like an angel. But she wasn't any angel, and his sweet words are the last thing she wants to remember, because she doesn't want to remember that night, or any of it, because it all comes back to how things ended.

So she orders three more, and by the time the bartender calls a taxi to take her home, she can't remember much of anything, and she can't help but think it's better that way.

Leather by Tori Amos// Oh god, why am I here if love isn't forever, and it's not the weather. Hand me my leather.

Elle climbs out of bed in the middle of the night, pulling her clothes back on, hoping that Gabriel, he went by Sylar now, didn't he, wouldn't wake up before she left. She was supposed to be bringing him back to the company, but every time she caught him, it ended like this, a shameful tryst.

It wasn't quite love they had for one another, but she wasn't quite sure what it was either. But it couldn't last ever longer than a night. Which is why she always got up after he fell asleep, and got dressed, slipping off into the night.

The next morning she would lie to Daddy and tell him she let Sylar get away again, because it sure beats telling him the truth about the situation.

Something I Can Never Have by Nine Inch Nails// My favorite dreams of you still wash ashore, scraping through my head until I don't want to sleep anymore.

As Gabriel disposes of Trevor's body, he tries to ignore the aching, burning sensation he still feels in his heart. Elle had betrayed him. Her smiles and words about how special he was just on his own, they had all been pretty lies.

He had imagined confessing his love for her tonight, as they shared the ziti. Maybe going to that spoken word thing she told him about. And then they could have gone back to his apartment, and he would have spread her out on his bed, giving away his own virginity, and probably taking hers. They would have become one. It could have been perfect.

But everything was ruined now. She had ruined everything. She had led him to believe that he could have something like that, that he could be loved, but it was all lies, lies lies. What he wanted, he knew now he would never have. And maybe it was that knowledge that hurt more than anything else.

I Don't Want To Fall In Love by She Wants Revenge//I know that I'll have regrets but that's the price of one more lesson learned.

As soon as Elle tells him that she's coming with him to get Claire, Sylar knows he's doomed. It was hard enough trying to keep a distance from her since the night in the electricity cell, but now it would be near impossible.

He had fallen in love with her once before, and it had nearly destroyed him. Gabriel wasn't sure he wanted to take that sort of risk again. But the more time they spent together, the harder it was for him to resist her snarky smiles and quirky remarks.

When they lost their powers, it was the last straw. He didn't have anything holding him back. Maybe if they were normal, it wouldn't be so dangerous. So he gives into it, pulling her and finally taking what he's wanted from her for a while now, a kiss.

He tried so hard not to fall in love with her all over again but it seemed like he was damned, he just couldn't help it.

It's Not Your Fault by New Found Glory//It's not your fault so please stop your crying now.

"It's my fault," She sobs as she comes home to their home destroyed, and their son dead. "If I had been here, I could have helped you, I could have stopped them. I could have, I should have known"

Gabriel wrapped his arms around his wife, running his fingers soothingly through her hair. His heart felt as heavy as hers did, full of what ifs and I should haves. "It's not your fault. You had no idea Claire would come today with her goon squad. Or that she would use our son for leverage. You couldn't have known."

"But if I had just stayed home from that mission this time, I could hav-"

Gabriel brought a finger to her lip, cutting her off now. "Stop that. The only person you're going to change thinking that way is yourself. It's not your fault anymore than it is mine."

"But he was our son," She whimpered, clutching to his body like her life depended on it. And maybe at the moment, it did.

"I know," He pressed a soft kiss against her forehead. "And that's why we'll go after whose fault it is"


	2. Not Hard To Fall

Title: It's Not Hard To Fall

Rating: R

Pairing: Elle/Sylar

Summary: My muse for my main stories seem to be MIA for the moment, so I thought I would do the ten song thing again and try to jump start it. Plus, I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep.

Breathe by Melissa Ethridge

_Longing for home again_

_But home is a feeling I buried in you_

_It's alright, it's alright_

_It only hurts when I breathe._

Sylar gets used to traveling from motel to motel. Lyle talks about how maybe once they find his dad, and all that's over with, they could get a house or something. And he feels bad when he tells the kid no, but Sylar doesn't want a home. He doesn't want a place to come back to. Because having that was something he always associated with having someone to come home to.

And he didn't anymore. He could have built a home with Elle. They could have been happy. A family. But now he was just a drifter. And it hurt in his chest to hear Lyle continue on about homes like they were no big deal so he turns up the radio, a small spark of electricity snapping from his fingers as he did so.

Sowing Season by Brand New

_Is it in you now,  
To watch the things you gave your life to broken?  
And stoop and build them up with warn out tools._

One of the abilities he gains along the way is one he's wanted since he first met Candice. Sadly, there's a side effect that he hasn't mastered yet. He's not sure if he wants to learn how to control it, really. Because this way. He pictures Elle, he can almost trick himself into feeling her again.

He uses it the most before he goes to sleep, allowing himself the illusion of her lying next to, curled up and smiling. Looking more peaceful than she ever did when she was alive. He could brush through hair that he logically knew wasn't there and pretend it smelled like strawberries and vanilla.

The problem is that the illusion only lasted when he was conscious, so when he awoke, he'd always be alone again. It hurt so much every time, he swore he'd learn better control over the power and make it stop.

But he couldn't. Even if it was just an illusion, at least he could see Elle this way.

Beyond Beautiful by Aerosmith

_Yeah she's beyond beautiful  
Yeah she never been nobody's fool that you'd be stuck with  
Yeah it's all about me & you  
Believe or not yeah what we got  
It's beyond beautiful_

Elle was easily the most beautiful woman he had ever met. And she was smart, clever to. She knew that when she pulled that damsel in distress act with the guy working at that car dealership, he'd never be able to resist killing the man. But it was okay, bridge under the water now.

They had deviated from the plan after that, deciding that following orders was stupid and a waste time. So now they stole powers, robbed banks and a million other petty crimes, whatever struck the other's fancy, really.

And there was nothing more beautiful to him then to have someone he could share all these things with. Unlike everyone else who had tried to change him, she loved him and all his screwed up tendencies. Because she was damaged too. And they were damaged together, but at least they were enjoying it every step of the way.

Cannonball by Damien Rice

_Stones taught me to fly  
Love taught me to lie  
Life taught me to die  
So it's not hard to fall  
When you float like a cannonball_

Life had not been a good teacher to Elle. She didn't know how to love, how to live, how to function outside of the company. When Angela threw her out of the Company, she didn't know what she was going to do.

But then she ended up at Pinehearst, caged like an animal, and of all people _he_ came to rescue her. He forgave her for something she hadn't even begun to forgive herself for. He took her pain away, laughed and held her, the way she had always wished he would.

It was no surprise to her that she fell so hard, so quickly. Perhaps it was foolish but she didn't know how to protect herself from love. And that's why she ended up on the beach in Costa Verde, unmoving. Because she knows even if she had tried not to, she would have fallen for him anyways.

There's A Fine, Fine Line from Avenue

_There's a fine, fine line between a fairy tale and a lie;  
And there's a fine, fine line between "You're wonderful" and "Goodbye."  
I guess if someone doesn't love you back it isn't such a crime,  
But there's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of your time._

It felt hollow after Elle left that night, leaving him to clean up Trevor's corpse. He had thought maybe she would come back…or something, anything. He wasn't sure. He thought about calling her, pleading to her, forgiving her despite everything she had put him through, but what was the point?

Even though he had strong feelings for her, the strongest feelings he had ever had for anyone like that, she obviously didn't feel the same way. If she had returned his feelings, she never would have betrayed him like that. So instead of holding onto that love Gabriel pushed it down, tried his hardest not to feel it anymore. It was easier that way.

Song for Catherine by K's Choice

_In a voice, in a sound  
When you're happy, when you're down  
It will pass, things will change  
But you don't want to hear that_

Elle sighed softly, her head resting on Gabriel's chest. Ever since he revived her (unknowingly healing her memories as well) things have been nice. It took her a few months to forgive him, but wherever she want, he always found her. And finally, she gave in, because he was familiar, and despite herself, she still loved him with all her heart. So they started again, gave up killing and moved into a small house, devoting almost all their time to one another.

But as peaceful as things had been, she knew things were going to change soon, whether either one of them liked it. She was pregnant.

Enough For Now by The Fray

_That's enough for now, he should've never left you broken  
He should've held you, things your father never could do  
That's enough for now, he would've never left you broken  
He would've held you, things your father never told you_

After Noah dies, nothing is ever the same between them. It's strained, and painful, and someday are definitely worse than others, but Elle had faith. She really believed that they could work it out. But than she came home one day, to find himself dead, with a bullet lodged in the back of his head. He must of given into the guilt about Noah's death.

All Elle wanted was someone to wrap her in their arms and tell her she was okay. She was suddenly finding herself longing for her father, but she knew even the thought of him comforting her ludicorous. The only one who ever did was Gabriel, and now he was gone. She was alone.

She bent down next to his corpse and picked up the gun, twirling it around for a moment before pressing it to head and taking a shot. They'd be together again soon enough.

Hot And Cold by Katy Perry_  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(you) You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you) But you don't really want to go-o_

To say that Elle and Sylar fought a lot was really an understatement of sorts. They fought almost daily, usually over small things. They almost always made up in the end, but sometimes were worse than others. One would just take the car and leave for days on days, not even bothering to call the other and tell them where they went.

But in the long run, they always came back to one another. They were too intertwined to escape each other now. So they were stuck in constant limbo between when they got along and when they did not.

But at least it always led to good make up sex.

Blood Roses by Tori Amos

_You gave him your blood  
and your warm little diamond  
he likes killing you after you've died_

Elle watches him from…well she wasn't sure where she was watching him from. She doubted it was heaven, but it wasn't hell either. Some kind of Limbo, she supposed. But from where she was she watched him stay the whole night with the body, pacing, as if trying to decide something. Maybe he was going to revive her. Well, if he thought he could bring her back and everything would be okay, he had another thing coming.

But then the next morning, he's found kerosene and he's dousing her body with it. Elle cringes as she watches him set him her body in flames. And as the body burned, she found her soul begin to fade from where it had been lingering on the beach of Costa Verde.

Ampersand by Amanda Palmer

_And I may be romantic  
And I may risk my life for it  
But I ain't gonna die for you  
You know I ain't no Juliet  
And I'm not gonna watch you wanna burn yourself out baby  
No I'm not gonna stop you  
Cause I'm not the one that's crazy, yeah _

"You're hurting me" She whispered, her last attempt to try him snap out of his trance.

He smirks down at her, whispering, "I know," as he brought his fingers up and began to cut through.

Elle did the only thing she could think of doing she cried out, blasting out as much electricity as she could, like she had back at Level Five. It was enough to send him flying down the beach, the waves washing over him as he attempted to get up.

Elle turned and ran as quickly as she could, but he was faster and caught up with her, grabbing her roughly by the arms. "What the hell was that?" He growled.

"Shouldn't I be the one upset, you tried to kill me." Elle snapped back, shocking his as hard as she could, hoping it would force him to let her go. It didn't seem to be working. "I love you, I love you more than anything Gabriel, but I'm not going to be one of those stupid girls who dies for love. I've lived without it before and I can do it again."

She took a deep breath, staring him up in the eyes. "So damanaged goods or not, I'm not going to die. But I don't have to stay with you either. Just let me go and you'll never have to deal with me again. I won't follow you. Can you let me go? Or are you so crazed at this point that killing is the only solution you can see? There's always another solution. Now, can you let me go?"

He shook his head. "No. I don't…No one else can have you."

"Then you better shape the hell up and stop listening to liars like Bennet and don't you ever fucking try to kill me again, okay?"

He laughed softly, drawing her into his arms. "Fair enough"

And as Elle rested her head on his shoulder, she couldn't help but wonder if maybe she was the crazy one after all.


End file.
